With the wide application and fast development of integrated circuits (IC), a FinFET, as an emerging field effect transistor (FET), is widely applied to various types of ICs because it is featured with a small component, a strong gate control ability and low power consumption and has an advantage of being compatible with an existing silicon process.
A method for producing the FinFET directly affects component performance of the FinFET. A method for producing the FinFET in the prior art is to form a fin on a substrate, grow a gate electrode material on the substrate, and then form a gate electrode pattern by using a pattern composition process such as photoetching to etch the gate electrode material, to finish production of a gate electrode. However, because the pattern composition process used in the method is limited by pattern composition process precision, it is very difficult for the gate electrode to be aligned with a central location, of the fin, along a length direction, thereby leading to imbalance of series resistance between a drain electrode and a source electrode, causing instability of a drain-electrode current, and seriously affecting stability of the FinFET component.